


the highest forms of love

by kourota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just fluff okay, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, brb catching diabetes, i have now found death by fluff and it's amazing, i'm surprised i didn't angst with this ship wow, iwaizumi somehow out-saps oikawa and its hilarious, kinda poetic i guess, no beta we die like men, they say super sappy stuff bc i'm a hoe for that shit, they're soulmates your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/pseuds/kourota
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a talk about Oikawa leaving to play overseas and it turns into a contest to see who is more sappy.Or, about 1k words of super sappy confessions by my favorite gays.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	the highest forms of love

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“What would you do if I told you I couldn’t love you anymore like I do?”

That got his attention. He looked up from the book he was reading about tibia injuries, and raised his eyebrow at Oikawa.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Oikawa bit his lower lip and fiddled with the hem of his sleeves, something he did when he wanted to say something he wasn’t quite sure about.

“It’s just… I think I mostly express my love for you by touching you, by feeling you and…” 

_ Ah… he’s worried about that. _

Of course, it wasn’t like Iwaizumi hadn’t thought about it himself. When Oikawa had told him that he wanted to go overseas, to continue professional volleyball, he’d spent embarrassingly too much time thinking about it—not that he didn’t trust his boyfriend’s ability to make decisions for himself, Oikawa was incredibly thorough with these things. But… he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t mind it at all.

“You’re worried about us?”

His eyes widened, and almost immediately relaxed.

“Yeah,” he admitted.

Iwaizumi chuckled a little.

“Why are you laughing?” Oikawa pouted. “I’m serious about us, you know?”

“And I’m not?”

“That’s not—” he huffed. “Why did you laugh?”

Iwaizumi closed the textbook and placed it aside. He got up and sat down next to the brunet, leaning against the side of the bed. Oikawa instinctively leaned into him, wrapping his hands around Iwaizumi’s arm and resting his head on his shoulder.

_ He’s so adorable. _

“When we touch like this, I feel happy too. The contact is reassuring and grounding, and the fact that I can always come back to this whenever things spiral out of control means a lot to me.”

“Me too,” Oikawa said softly, pressing his lips against the exposed skin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I love feeling you. But whenever we touch like this, I can only think about the times where I won’t be by your side like this.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, yeah, we’ll meet occasionally but… that’s different from ‘everyday’.”

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement. They lapsed into a pondering silence.

“Hey, Iwa-chan? What parts of me will you miss?”

“All of you?” Iwaizumi was a little confused. “What does that question even mean, Shitty-kawa?”

“That’s not what I meant, you idiot!” he puffed.

“So you’re fishing for compliments.”

“That’s not—I hate you.”

Iwaizumi laughed. It was always fun to tease him, especially because his reactions were so vivid and adorable. Seeing him pout like that, eyebrows furrowed and trying his best to stay mad when he was clearly smiling like a giddy fool… there was something about it that made his heart flutter. He was just… so colorful.

“When I see you, I’m reminded that there are so many colors of you I’m yet to know. I’ll miss the pink on your cheeks when you’re drunk on kisses, grinning like a complete fool. I’ll miss the brown in your twinkling eyes and your hair when we run under the sun like we’re children again. I’ll miss the neon green sweatshirt you curse my eyes with whenever we go on a date to the library or cafes.”

Oikawa had buried his face in his chest, but Iwaizumi could tell he was blushing, going by the red that dusted the tips of his ears.

“You want me to keep going?”

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

Iwaizumi threw his head back and laughed heartily.

“Fine, if you’re gonna play dirty, I won’t hold back either.” Oikawa pouted, before his lips curved into a smirk. And then, a fond smile took over his features which made Iwaizumi’s heart skip a beat.

“When I hear your voice, I’m filled with a sense of nostalgia I can’t quite place, like there’s some part of me that just knows you—possibly from another life, another story. I’ll miss the way you butcher my name and mix it up with profanities. I’ll miss the deep rumbling I feel when I have my face to your chest, and you talk about everything and nothing. I’ll miss the soft whispers in the middle of the night, especially when you call my name like it’s some magical spell only you know.”

Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to be flustered.

He could never quite get used to all those butterflies and back-flips his stomach did when he was with Oikawa. It never grew old—everything felt like the first time and yet he seemed to know this feeling for the longest. It didn’t make sense, not that anything ever did, not with him.

But this insanity was… welcome.

“I’ll miss you, Iwa-chan. How adorably dumb you look when you learn something new, how you smell like a rain forest, and just… everything about you that I only realized that I’ve taken for granted all along.”

“I’ll miss you too. Your stupid face, the way I always taste milk bread when I kiss you, the way you smell like lemonade and mint leaves, that annoying theme park song you never stop humming, and how irritatingly warm and comforting you are when the winter’s too dark and cold. But…”

“But?” Oikawa asked.

“Your dreams are important—they’re part of you, and I’ll be damned if you have to give that up just for me. I’ll miss having you right by my side, but I’ll miss the way you shine more than anything else. You deserve to fly higher than the peaks of mountains, higher than the clouds, higher than the sky. You’re most beautiful when you follow your dreams.”

Oikawa opened his mouth and closed it a few times, and he could see the slightest of tears peeking out from his eyes. Iwaizumi pulled him into a hug, wrapping around him tightly, in an undeclared promise.

“The memories we’ve made till now, and the hope that I can be with you tomorrow is all I need to push through. I love you, Tooru, and there isn’t any place you could be that can change that. We’ll weather through every storm that comes our way. We’re strong enough.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, the deepest of pink dusted on his cheeks that really brought out the rich chestnut in his eyes, his lips framing an ‘o’, and a star-struck expression that would’ve brought entire worlds tumbling down.

He then buried his face in Iwaizumi’s chest again.

“You win,” he muttered, a fond exasperation seeping through. “Somehow, you out-romanticized me.”

He exclaimed softly.

“Aren’t I the winner then? For having a boyfriend who is sappier and more romantic than me?”

“Yeah. Sucks to be me, stuck with a lousy ass of a boyfriend.”

“Iwa-chan!” He laughed in a mock sulkiness. “What happened to being all nice?”

“No thanks, a few minutes of that gave me diabetes.”

“No fair,” he whined. “You tease me with that unexpected side of you and then switch right back to being a grumpy grandpa. What kind of love is that?”

Iwaizumi chuckled, running his fingers through the thick brown locks and leaning in to place a kiss against his forehead.

“The highest form I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> university can't stop me from being punk and writing fluff


End file.
